Pain
by Daffa-X
Summary: After seeing Kari and TK together, Davis decided to left so he can dismissed his pain. will his pain successfully gone or everything got more painful?
1. The worst party

Pain

Disclaimer : The characters not belong to Author.

A/N :Sorry if there's a mistake about the grammar

Please read and enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Worst Party

That was two years since the Digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon. Now they're in Jr. High School.

Today was the anniversary of their winning at the battle againts MaloMyotismon. The Destined was thinking about how they celebrate it, until the child of kindness said :

"Guys, why don't we have a party at my place?" ask Ken, everyone turn a glare on him now. "Maybe that's good idea, because your place is big one." respone Tai. Davis and the other are agree too. They're decided to make an anniversary party at Ken's place at Saturday night.

The day has come and everyone is on Ken's place now. Ken already set up everything to make a best party to remember

-Ichijouji Residence-

The Digidestined has enjoyed the party, Tai and Sora are dancing together. Jun and Matt only have a small conversation. Davis, Koushiro, Cody, and Ken are eating the cake that Ken's mother made for them. Mimi and Yolei are chatting while T.K. and Kari made their private talk. Their Digimon are playing together and now, they're dancing.

"Man, Ken, this is the best party I ever had." Said Davis to the former Digimon Kaiser, "You should do this more often." He continue, Ken Smiled, "Thank you. I am glad you're happy. We're need to enjoyed ourself for what happen." Said Ken, "You're right." Replied Davis.

"This is must be expensive..." said Cody, Ken Shook his head and turned into him, "That's nothing for my friend." Koushiro remain silent when he saw T.K. and Kari move to the center of the room. _'that can't be good...i hope they don't mention it now...at least, not in front Davis...'_ he thought to himself.

"Everyone..." T.K. said as he tried to get everyone attention, and everyone, including Davis turned into him, Davis saw he's holding Kari's hand, _'what did he want?' _ask Davis for himself.

"I think this is the best time to tell you that Kari and I are dating." Said T.K. happily, Kari look blushing for a second. Everyone shocked in happiness.

Everyone except Davis...

He still stood there, he doesn't make a move nor speaking. He remain silent after the announcement, he was shocked...in pain of sadness and hopeless...

"Congratulation, i know you two will make it." Said Mimi to the couple, they smiled at her and the next is Yolei, "Yeah, you two is a perfectly match couple." She said

Tai, Sora, and Koushiro had already know this fact, so they not too shock and only gave the couple smile.

All of the Destined has congratulate them, while they're do that, Davis quickly run out from the party. He tried to not attach anyone attention, but unfortunately, someone saw him when he leave.

It was...Kari.

She realise that he had left the party, after taking the last congratulate from Ken. She decided to catch up Davis. She run off from the party and meet Veemon at the entrance.

"Oh, hi Veemon, where's Davis?" ask Kari.

"Hi Kari." answer Veemon briefly.

Kari surprised when she heard Veemon only talk a few word. He usually have a lot of talk.

"I ask again, where's Davis?" Kari ask once again to the small blue dragon.

Veemon look at Kari for a moment before he answered her, "He's already on the car."

"then, why are you here?" ask Kari confused.

"He left his jacket at the room, he want me to bring it, beside..." Veemon paused for a minute, "He want me to gave the congratulate that he can't give it to you by himself, So...congratulation on your dating, Kari." said Veemon coldly before he ran to the room.

Kari could feel something not right, she remember her small talk with T.K.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"When you will tell our relationship to the other, Kari?" ask T.K. Curiously.

"I don't know, I was worried if Davis will sad about it, and you know that i don't want to see my friend sad." answer Kari to the boy.

"But, you can't lie to him forever, he must knew the truth that you and me are dating." Said T.K. Kari look hesitate, "But..."

"I am sure his little crush on you has already vanish, I mean it's already two years after his last confession to you...when you rejected him." Said T.K.

"I am not sure, but...i think you're right. We will tell the other now." Said Kari and she got a kiss from T.K.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kari decided to meet Davis at his car, he saw him there with grumbling to himself.

"Damn it Veemon, you're have to hurry so we can left from here before..." he couldn't finish his sentence because he heard someone called his name.

"DAVIS!"

He noticed that it was Kari who called him. He turn to the sources of the voice, and thought, _'Oh no, i am late...' _he saw Kari approach him.

"What do you want, Kari?" ask Davis. "I want you back to the party, please? This is Ken's house and he's your best friend." lied Kari.

"I know you lied...what do you really need?" Davis ask again to her, Kari's body was shake when she heard his voice...it's tone was so cold. Suddenly, Veemon run toward them.

"I need to talk to you." Said Kari, "What is it? And make it quick, I...I have something to do..." lied Davis. He only didn't want to stay too long with his former crush, that now he must accept the fact that she already with T.K. there's no longer chance for him, and she never gave him one.

Veemon watching them silently, he exactly knew how Davis feel. He also feel the same when he saw Gatomon together with Patamon, so...He understand how Davis feel.

"Listen, Davis...I know that T.K. and I announce is bothering you, but...DO NOT like THIS! I don't want to see you depressed, down, or sad because of this, you have to be the SAME Davis I KNOW!" she yelled at him.

Davis chuckled a little before he said, "This is my feeling, I have right to feel sad when the girl I love is with another guy...and you don't have right to CONTROL my feeling, you have no right to speak like that NOR telling me how I SHOULD feel..." he let his sad tone out, with a sadness on his glare, showing how much pain he had because she decided to date with T.K.

Kari gave him a sad look. then, Davis continue his sentence, "But, I also don't have right to force you to love me and leaving T.K." he let out a sigh, "Go back to him, back to your new beloved boyfriend, i don't think this is will be the worst party i ever had...come on Veemon, we have to go or we will eaten by envy inside our heart." Said Davis. "Yes, Davis." Veemon answer in a sad tone while he and Davis come in to the car and leave Kari at the parking lot alone...

Kari stare at the direction where the car has gone to the darkness of night, she sobbed and tell to herself.

_'Davis, if you know that you're the one who i really love... please don't go so far...and so long, come back as soon as you can...i will really miss you if you gone...'_

She cried aloud and sobbed again, she fall to her knees and began to whisper to her heart again

'_Please Davis...forgive my foolish, i was too scared to admit that i love you, you're something important to me...Davis...'_ as she finish her statement, she went back to the party, hope can made her feel better.

* * *

That's all for chapter one, what do you think ? please tell me what you think by review this chapter.

thank you for reading.


	2. Changing Heart

Pain

Disclaimer : The characters not belong to Author.

A/N :Sorry if there's a mistake about the grammar

Thank you for review at the previous chapter, I'm really glad because i got a nice review from you all. I hope this chapter can be better than before.

Please read and enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 2 : Changing Heart

-Odaiba River-

Davis was silent at the edge of the river. He mused the event at the party. Kari was already with T.K. there's no more left for him.

Veemon still in his side, he still waiting for Davis to calm himself. He stare at Davis with a sad look.

"Veemon..." Call Davis to the blue digimon which was beside him. "Tell me...Am I really bad? So I never got a chance to be with her?" ask Davis. Veemon silent, he gave him a looked sad at his partner before answer

"No, you're not bad Davis, you're only late to tell her." Reply Veemon, "Late? didn't I tell her before T.K? I tell her two years ago and...she said, 'I don't know how to answer that'...I've waiting for so long and now...She even admitted that she with T.K.! it's mean she reject me, right!?" Davis said with teary eyes.

"Davis..." Veemon's word interrupted by the presence of someone.

"Greeting, the children of courage." Said the person, "Wh-Who are you!?" ask Davis. "Davis...is...is Piedmon!" exclaim Veemon. Davis confused when he hear it, "Yes, you're right." Answer Piedmon.

"How can you be here? I mean...in the real world?" ask Davis to the jester digimon. "The real world's and digital world's portal are already open, so digimon or human can go to digital world and real world freely although they're only a normal person and not a digidestined."

Davis shocked when he heard the explanation from Piedmon, then Veemon remind him, " Davis! Let's go out from here, remember Tai ever tell us that Piedmon is evil!" Veemon shouted

Davis nodded, "You're right, what do you want, Piedmon? If you want to fight, let's do it!" Piedmon shook his head and smile at him, "No, I only want to talk to you." Answer him.

Piedmon get near to Davis, Veemon shocked and scared to saw this, but Davis only stood there and do nothing, "What do you want to talk?"

"Listen, I don't know what happen to you, but... I know you're suffering inside your heart, right? What happen?" ask him. "Everything disappear...my hope's vanish." Answer Davis sad, "Why?" Piedmon ask him.

"The girl I love is go with other guy, it's make me feel sad and heartbroken." Answer Davis to him. Veemon shocked Davis tell him everything.

"Why are you telling me this?" ask Piedmon, Davis smile a little, "Because I need someone beside Veemon that i can tell." Answer Davis, "Davis you can't believe him!" shout Veemon.

"I see..." Piedmon took out something from his pocket to his hand. "Then, make your pain became your strength, take your heart inside the darkness, and make all feeling in your heart gone...then feel relax..."

"Why I should to do that?" ask Davis. "Without your feeling or heart, you will never feel this pain again. All of your sadness and your despair will vanish, you can destroy everything which make you suffer." Explain Piedmon.

"What do you have in your hand?" ask Davis. "This is the orb of darkness, this is can dismiss your pain and made them became your strength." Answer Piedmon.

Veemon tried to stop Davis, "Don't do it Davis! If you do that, you will become a heartless people, that's not good for you and everyone!", Piedmon answer him, "So...what can Davis do with his feeling or his heart? Feeling only make him suffer and weak! Don't you see how Davis now with his feeling? Are you blind or you're the who heartless to your partner?" he smirked

"No, Davis is not like that, B-But..." Veemon tried to shrug off from Piedmon's question. But before he got a good reason, Davis said to Veemon, "He's right Vee...I already can't stand of this, I accept your offer, Piedmon." Answer Davis as he walk to Piedmon, who smirked at Veemon.

"Davis, wait! Please think about it for a second!" Veemon yelled at him. "Sorry Vee...but I already made my decision, I want to dismiss my pain, no matter what, whatever i have to do, i will do it. And now it's your time to make a decision..."

"Decision about what?" ask Veemon confusedly

"If you want to stay, it's ok...we be separated here, or you want to come with me, you have to decide now..." said Davis, "are you sure you want to take the orb of darkness?" ask Veemon, Davis nodded.

" I've determined, i will do anything to achive my goal, and my goal is get rid my pain inside my heart, if i have to do it, i will do it like i said."

Veemon hesitate, he not sure what he have to do, will he have to left his partner, or he should join him to the heartless side.

"...do you have your answer now?" ask Davis.

With full of hesitation, Veemon answer, "O-Okay...I'il go with you..."

Piedmon smiled when he saw those two will come with him, 'everything is going according to plan' he thought

"Accept the power of orb of darkness...which can turn all your pain became your strength, now take this...!" said Piedmon and he gave Davis the Orb.

Davis smiled and accept the orb, and a black shine come then covered him and Veemon.

"No more sadness, no more pain, no more despair, they're never come again." He said.

-End Of Chapter-

* * *

That's the chapter two what do you think ? please tell me what you think by review this chapter.

I tried to update this story as soon as i can, because i want to finish this before my midterm's.

thank you for reading.


	3. Missing

Pain

Disclaimer : The characters not belong to Author.

A/N :Sorry if there's a mistake about the grammar

Thank you for review at the previous chapter, I'm really glad because i got a nice review from you all. I hope this chapter can be better than before.

Please read and enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 3 : Missing

-Computer Lab-

Digidestined will go to Digiworld. They're there for over thirty minutes. This is because they're waiting for someone who be their leader.

"Ok, he's late again, what did that slacker do!?" ask Yolei. Kari doesn't like Yolei's words. "What do you mean to say that, Yolei?" ask Kari. "Well, he always late at the meeting, what else we can say about him beside he's a slacker?" mock Yolei.

"Davis isn't a slacker! He's late to the meeting because he's still in his soccer practice!" Kari protest. Yolei shocked hear that Kari defend Davis. Before Ken finally speak :

"Guys...you didn't realise that Davis not come to the school today, did you?" ask Ken. TK tried to get the mean about Ken's word. "And...this is a month since Kari and I are dating." Said TK

"So...?" Kari isn't to interested about it. "And this is the fifth time Davis not come with us in this month." Answer TK, "Could it be..."

"Everything related...?" ask Kari.

"We're not so sure about this Kari, but, it can be, he never came since that party. If only once, that maybe but this is already five times! This is not a coincidences!" said Yolei.

Ken remain silent, but he have a bad feeling about his best friend, "Don't tell me something happen to him..."

"Oh, what? Like depressed because Kari is dating TK!? Ha, maybe he will commit a suicide!" Yolei mocking at him, which made her got a slap from Kari.

"Don't say something like that about Davis!" exclaim Kari. "But, you know he can do something stupid and his sadness can made him do that!"

"His sadness...?" Kari confused

"You and TK made him..." Yolei's word interrupted by Kari.

"No, I will go there, and will speak to him!" said Kari.

"Where?" ask Tai

"Motomiya's Residence" she answer then left them behind.

"Wait, I'm coming!" exclaim Ken, then he go catch up to her.

"I think we should go after them."

Everyone nodded and then they're go after Ken and Kari

-Motomiya's Residence-

Kari and Ken stood in the door in front the Motomiya's residence. Kari knock the door carefully, then, Jun anwer the door.

"What wrong?" she ask. Kari speak first before Ken, "Is Davis here? We need to talk to him." Ask Kari, Jun shook her head and answer

"No, he's not here, isn't he with you?"

"We're don't have time for this crap Jun, he's not with us, so he must here!" exclaim Tai (A/N : he and the other come when Jun answer Kari's question)

"What do you mean speak like that!? Davis isn't here, he even not home for a month!" exclaim Jun. Made everyone there shocked to hear it.

"A Month? Where have he been?" Kari ask with worried voice. "I don't know, i think he with you."

"Is he said something before he gone? Like where he go? Or what the reason for him to go?" ask Tai. Jun shook her head, "No, but I know he leave because he have a very deep sadness and despair." TK frowned, "Why you can say that?"

"Because after we back from the party at the Ichijouji's residence. He look so pale and depressed, like as he lost his hope and hapiness in this life." Explain Jun..

"You must be kidding..." said Tai, "Am I look like i'm joking?" she ask. "Oh no..." Kari look worried.

"Look like we have to look after him tommorow." Said Tai. "Yes, of course." Answer Kari, "We will save him from whatever which hurt him!" exclaim Sora. "Yeah!" they said together.

Then, they're go to their respective house. TK with Matt, Kari with Tai, Sora with Mimi, Ken and Yolei, Joe and Cody. They're will prepare for 'Seeking for Davis' mission tommorow.

-Kamiya's residence-

Kari and Tai already got home, they're also prepare for searching Davis, Tai realise that Kari looked sad and worried. "What are you worried, Kari?" Kari stare at Tai for a moment then answer

"It's...about Davis." Tai frowned, "Davis? I thought you not too worry because you're already with TK?" ask Tai confusedly, "Of course I am worried about him, I...I..." Kari blushing, Tai more confuse when he see her reaction.

"You...what?" Kari more blushing, "I...love him." Kari admit her feeling to Tai, this is made him shocked, "WH-WHAT!?"

"Kari, what do you mean? You're love Davis but you dating with TK? Why you do something like that?" Kari bow her head, "Uhm...I don't think I can dating with Davis because...you know, he's popular and many other girls around him, I dating TK because I hope I can forgot Davis, my desire to be with him, but...I can't, I love him and now...I missed him." Kari said with teary eyes and ready to cry.

"I don't want to lose Davis! I want to be with him...I...I want him back..." Kari sobbed, her tears fell to her cheek, Tai felt sorry to his sister.

"Calm down Kari, we will found him as soon as we can, I promise." He said and he stroke her hair. Kari stare at him for a moment, "Are you sure?" she ask with still in her teary eyes.

"Of course, I promise we will save him. Let's hope everything Okay until we found him." He said, and they're go to their private room to get a rest with sleep

-End Of Chapter-

* * *

That's the chapter three what do you think ? please tell me what you think by review this chapter.

I tried to update this story as soon as i can, because i want to finish this before my midterm's.

thank you for reading.


	4. Last Wish

Pain

Disclaimer : The characters not belong to Author.

A/N :Sorry if there's a mistake about the grammar

Thank you for review at the previous chapter, I'm really glad because i got a nice review from you all. I hope this chapter can be better than before.

Please read and enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 4 : Last Wish

-Digital World-

Davis stood silently there, he already left the real world, including his family, his friends, and his crush for a month. now, he with Veemon is on their move to protect the Digital world from the wild digimon, with the power of 'orb of darkness' he could defeat them fast without hesitation.

"How do you feel now Davis? after a month not back to the real world and always wear that orb as a necklace?" ask Veemon, Davis turned on him and smile.

"Good, I feel pretty good. I can destroy the wild digimon without mercy like before! unlike when I was digidestined, we always gave them mercy and they could run away and turned into wild digimon again." said Davis, "now, they're not get the second chance, when we confront them. we destroy them without mercy, and they can't run away and attack on everyone again."

"It's seem you enjoyed to be that orb's owner." said Veemon. Davis nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Davis, now you can't feel anything again, as long as that orb become your necklace, will you attack the digidestined without mercy too?" ask Piedmon, Davis shook his head, "No, I have no problem with them, that's not good to attack someone without a good reason, it's make me same as the stupid wild digimon, doesn't it?" said Davis, Piedmon nodded in agreement.

"By the way Piedmon, why're you change? I mean, you not attack the digital world again?" ask Davis, "I have my own reason, believe it, you won't understand my reason." said Piedmon, Davis frowned but he not care. the most important is digital world is save because Piedmon has stop his attack.

"I guess this is our goodbye, I must go now, but remember, you can call me by telling your wish to the orb, and I promise to make your wish fulfilled." he said and then smiling at them, "Thank you, Piedmon." said Davis.

"Davis, do you think that Piedmon is really changed?" ask Veemon, Davis nodded, "Yes, if not, he would attack us, remember we already a month with him and he do nothing on us or the digidestined." answer Davis, "If you believe, I will believe too." said Veemon.

-Real World-

The digidestined are in the computer lab, they're going to digital world today and tried to found Davis.

"I guess...everybody is here. let's go now." said TK

"Yeah, and no one late this time." said Yolei smiling, "If he's not missing, I bet we still waiting for him."

Everyone gave her a stare, and Ken speak first.

"There's no point to badmouthing him now. let's go and find him." he said and walk to the computer

everyone nodded, "Let's go."

-Digital World-

"...where we will look for him?" ask Yolei.

"Well, we have no idea, because he left nothing at the real world." said TK

"We still can detect his signal with our Digivice." said Sora.

"You've got the point Sora, now let's see...where is he?" Ken tried to get Davis's signal.

they finally got Davis's signal from the Valley.

"The Valley? what he do there?" ask Kari

"Maybe what I said is right, he tried to kill himself with jump from the Valley." joked Yolei

"That's can't be..." Kari said and she run to the direction of Davis's signal.

"HEY! WAIT!" Tai tried to catch her up, he and the other digidestined run to Kari

"Good one Yolei, you know how she worried about him..." said Sora

"Hey, I was Joking, you understand?" Yolei tried to defend herself

"There's no time for joke around in the situation like this!" Ken exclaimed.

They're tried to chase Kari and go to where Davis's signal.

-The Valley-

"Davis, you should make at least one wish to the orb, that for your knit for protecting the digiworld." said Veemon.

"No Veemon, what can I wish to?" ask Davis

"You know, make Kari become yours?"

"That's can't be, I know Piedmon already promise to do his best to make my wish fulfilled, but the only way to fulfilled it...is separating them. you know that Kari already with TK, are you?"

"Yes, I know. if this is the best for you, just do it."

"I can't be selfish, she decided to be with TK with her own, she choose him, and they're will happy together, and her happiness are mine, if I ask Piedmon to make Kari's mine. he will separating them, and he possibly to kill TK! that's not right. it have the same mean as I force Kari to be with me." explain Davis

"You really not feeling love again, are you?" Veemon said, and they heard a footstep coming to them.

"The wild digimon, let's teach them a lesson, Veemon."

"Yes, Davis."

-The Digidestined-

"Is still far away?" Joe asked.

"No, a little bit further." answer Ken

"Look, it's Kari and Tai!" Sora exlaimed

"What they look at there?" everyone asked.

-Valley-

Tai and Kari saw Davis was attacked by two wild digimon, Davis ordered Veemon to attack them back and he killed them.

"DAVIS!" Tai exclaimed

"WH-What...!?" Davis said

TK and the other coming, and TK straightly hold Kari's hand and Kiss her.

Kari blushed, but Davis...

'_Oh, no...why I should to feel this way again...?'_

"Why you're so cruel Davis!? You know we didn't kill the digimon although they're wild!" TK angrily said to him

"I-I didn't mean to Kill them if they not attack at us in the first time." explain Veemon

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Davis suddenly shouted, made everyone shocked

"I-I...I DIDN'T WANT TO FEEL THIS AGAIN! GO AWAY!"

Davis fell to his knees and he clutched his head

"D-Davis...?" Kari worried.

-Davis mind-

_'Why i feel this again...this pain...did i already have the orb that made me feel nothing?'_

_'I didn't want to feel this again...i want to free from this pain...'_

_'This is so painful'_

**_'Do you want to made your wish now?'_**

_'Piedmon? where are you?'  
_

**_'I am inside the Orb, remember when you're in trouble, you can made your wish and I promise to fulfilled it.'_**

_'I didn't want to feel this sadness...this despair...this pain anymore...please made me free from this...I WISH I COULD FREE FROM THIS PAIN!'  
_

**_'Very well, I have two option on you, you can choice one of them.'_**

_'Please take me out from this...I don't want suffer anymore, please GET RID OF THIS WAY WITHOUT HURTING ANYONE!' _

**_'Then, only one option to fulfilled it, this is...'_**

_'I know what you mean...do it, DO IT NOW, please...'  
_

-Digital World-

Davis finally stood up, he look so pale, this is made everyone worried.

"Stay away from me..." Davis said in his calmly tone.

"What? Davis we want to take you home." said Kari

"Yeah, don't be like a crazy man." said Yolei

"I've made my wish...please stay away from me if you don't want to get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

The orb suddenly shining, it made a black flash light and the orb turned into Piedmon

"PIEDMON!" Everyone shouted

"Well...I'm here not to hurt you, I came here to fulfilled Davis's wish..." he said

"Davis's wish? you with him, Davis? you wish to HURT us!?" TK angry with him

Davis didn't said a word, until Piedmon made his move to attack him.

"Chaos Laser." He said, and the attack hit Davis directly

Everyone gasped when they see this, Davis nor Veemon did nothing, but the attack only hit Davis, not the other, including Veemon.

When the laser is gone, Piedmon look at Davis and whispered

"Sorry my friend, please...rest in the peace..." he said and leave.

_'Thank you...for saving me from this pain...'_

Davis fell down to the ground and made the other shocked, they're run on Davis and tried to woke him up, but still no respone from him.

"DAVIS!" everyone shouted

"D-DAVIS...Please wake up!" Kari said with teary eyes

"He injured pretty bad, he should take to the hospital." said Ken.

Everyone nodded their head and go to the real world

* * *

That's the chapter Four what do you think ? please tell me what you think by review this chapter.

Can you guess what Davis truly wish...?

thank you for reading.


	5. Last thing I want to say

Pain

Disclaimer : The characters not belong to Author.

Thank you for review at the previous chapter, I'm really glad because i got a nice review from you all. I hope this chapter can be better than before.

Please read and enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 5 : Last thing I want to say...

-Hospital-

Davis was taken to the hospital and he treated at the emergency unit, his condition was worse than the others have image, the direct hit which he got from Piedmon's attack hurt him badly.

Now, the other digidestined and Jun was waiting for the Doctor to tell them how Davis's condition. He make them worried because, after he fell to the ground, he isn't spoke a word or just woke up until now.

"I have no idea about his condition now..." Sora said.

"Well, to be honest, no one from us know how is he now..." respone Tai.

"I hope he's okay..." Kari said while she was sitting on the chair and staring at the emergency room

"I doubt that, with his condition, that's impossible for him to okay." Said Joe

"But, there's still a hope." said TK

"You maybe have the crest of hope, but not him. now, let me ask you something...what can you do with your hope to make Davis getting better?" ask Joe sarcastic

"Joe, what the hell you're talking about? is that wrong for us to hoping?" ask TK

"No, I mean...don't talk as if every hope will become reality just because you're the holder of crest of hope. sometimes we have to look the fact! and not depend on empty hope!" exclaim Joe.

"You're getting on my nerves..." TK starting to get angry and he about to punch Joe, but...

"STOP!"

"K-Kari...!" TK startled when he heard she's shouted at them.

"Please stop...this isn't a perfect time to arguing." she said

"She's right, that's not wise to fight each other when our friend is still fighting for his live..." said Cody.

"Look, we're here worried about him, and still hoping that he's okay, Joe...I think your point it's wrong this time, although small...there's still a chance for him to live, we can still hope he can back with us." explain Koushiro.

"Yes, sorry...I lost control at my emotion, that stupid clown, how that he hurt Davis like that..."

Everyone shocked when Joe speaking like that, and that's make them realise something.

"Speaking of Piedmon, something make me curious..." said Koushiro.

"About his attack...?" ask Tai.

"Yeah, and more than that, how could he transformed from the orb to himself?" he ask to the other digidestined.

"I dunno, and the orb still in Davis's side..." said Matt.

"Let's think about it, he said he come not to hurt us, and only to fulfill Davis's wish, what that mean?" ask Yolei.

"And then he attack Davis, and that's why he's here now..." said Sora.

"There's no doubt about it..." said Ken

"about what?" ask Tai

"Davis wish to die, that's why Piedmon not attack any of us, he only attack Davis with a single hit, and it hurt him badly." said Ken, he can't hide his sad tone.

"WH-What did you say!? I mean, why?" ask Yolei confusedly

"Maybe what your said is true Yolei, he want to commit a suicide."

"That's crazy!" said Kari unbelieve

"I know...but remember what he said, 'I don't want to feel this pain again'. It refers to his pain when he saw Kari and TK together, remember...he do it when TK come and kiss her." explain Ken.

"Davis..." Kari said sadly.

TK didn't say any single word, he remain silent and the Doctor come out.

"How is he?" ask Jun

"Is he okay?" ask Kari

"Please tell a good news." said Tai

"Unfortunately, we have did everything we could, but..."

"Don't tell me..." Kari started to sob

"What really happen to him!?" ask Koushiro worried.

"Well, he got a critical damage on his body, I am afraid he won't be safe." explain the Doctor

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MEAN!?" Ken screamed

"That's enough, I will tell mom and dad about his condition." Jun said as she left the hospital, trying her best to hold her tears, because she didn't want to crying in front them, especially in front Matt.

but, when she outside, she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Stupid Davis, how could you put yourself in danger again!? how should I tell this to our parents?" she started crying and go back to her apartement as fas as she can.

-Back to inside-

"You've be kidding..." Said Matt

"Poor Jun, she must be miserable because his condition now..." mumbled TK

"There's no more chance for him to stay alive?" ask Ken sadly

"Only a little chance, he isn't woke up because he still in coma."

"Coma...?" ask Tai

"Yes."

"M-May I go see him...?" said Kari with her teary eyes.

"Yes, but only one-by-one, because he need the serenity to rest.

"O-Okay...I'il go..." said Kari.

she left to Davis's room

-Davis's room-

Kari saw around of his room, there are so many mechanical equipment which tried to make him stay alive, she knew he still tried to alive, so that's why she here know, to support him.

"D-Davis..." she called softly

No respone from him.

"I know you still there, Davis."

still No respone from him

"Davis, You can do it, please...come back with us..."

tears started fell to her cheek again

"Davis...why are you like that? made a stupid wish that made us...made me so worried about you, why Davis...WHY?!" she said with hysterical voice from her lips, her sadness made her unable to control her emotion.

"Davis, please come back...no one from us want you to left, please wake up!?" sadness couldn't left from her voice, she started to sobbed, and she hug Davis gently

"Let me say this before I go...Davis, I love you..." she said softly and she kissing his cheek. and then she got up from his bed and about to step outside. but when she about to open the door, she turned back on lying Davis.

"That's the last thing I want to say to you...now get some rest, hope you get better soon." she said and left the room.

-Main Lobby-

"How is he?" Yolei asked

"Not so good Yolei." answer Kari

"Well, the most important is we already save him, our part is over, now this is his part to save himself from death." said TK

Kari nodded.

"Where's everyone?"

"They're left when you go to Davis's room, they can't hold their tears." explain Ken.

"Well, let's hope he can get better soon." said TK

everyone nodded, and they go back to their home...

* * *

This is chapter 5 and the last chapter on this fic, one project complete by finished this fic before my midterm's, I can't go this far without your support reviewers. thank you for your review at the other chapter from the beginning.

I knew this is have a sad ending, but I hope you enjoyed this...

will you review this chapter...?

thank you for reading, see you later...


End file.
